See You Again
by Nic99
Summary: Grojband has made it to the top. Bigger stadiums, better songs and crazier fans. Corey sees one fan getting to close to Laney, and starts to get jelouse. When he goes to tell her a out him they get in a fight a Corey's ends up quiting the band. Will Laney ever see him again?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so this is my first fan fiction ever so don't make fun of me when I spell everything wrong and such okay. Alright so my latest obsession is the show Grojband from Cartoon Network. So this story is about, the Grojband has moved on to bigger stadium, better music( including original Grojband lyrics from Corey :) ) but after a fight with Laney, Corey goes solo. Hope you all will like it!(this is a song fic)**

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Laney POV

I lightly strum the last note of the song on my bass, and just listen to the crowd lose it as Corey holds the microphone in the air with his eyes shut. After a second of letting the screams sink in, Core brings the microphone down to his face " thank you all for coming out we love you all so much and hope you can come and listen to us again sometime but as you all know all great this have to end. Corey pauses and the crowed sadly "awes" . Core slightly smiles and continues " but since you been such an amazing crowd we will be sighing autographs back stage." I smile and slightly laugh to myself , as I see Aaron (our manager) throw his hands in the air and growl. Core loves his fans and has never turned down to sign an autograph. In fact he loves signing them. This was at least the 5th concert this month Corey's told the crowd where were going to be after the concert, even tho Aaron told him not too.

We exited the stage and Aaron gave Core another lecture on the importance of stealing clear of fans after concerts. Corey looked at me and mocked Aaron talk with his eyes crossed and tongue sticking out. I laughed louder than I should have but it still went unnoticed by Aaron and we all walked out.

Aaron POV

I hate Corey sometimes, not sometimes but usually. His life purpose is to make my life more difficult. I know Corey loves his fans,almost as much as he loves his music, or Laney for that matter no there not dateing. And yes Laney is in live with Corey too but captain oblivious wouldn't know unless she spelled it out for him. I don't understand why Laney is so in love with him, she can do way better than that guy. Laney has grown up since I first began as their manager. Her hairs gotten longer and her body has filled out perfectly. I've gotten her countless modeling gigs but she refuses to take a photo unless its for the band. Laney is a huge role model for the female fans, she shows them that standing out and being independent is a good thing. Not to mention she's smoking hott so she draws a lot of dudes to the concerts. I hear the band finish their last song of the night and the crowd goes crazy. I hear Corey tell the crowd good night and I cross my fingers hoping he won't tell them to met us back stage for autographs. But of course he says it even though I told him specifically not to. I threw my hands in the air and turned around face palming. The band walks out and I amedianlty re-explain the importance of being on time to place after concerts to Corey, again. I hear Laney giggle and assume Corey is making fun of me but chose to ignore it since we are already late. I push the band out the door into a sea of fans waiting for their autograph.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Sorry I know it was short but it's my first one ever so don't judge. Please please please review! It's my first time tell me how I'm doing. Criticism welcome.:)**


	2. Chapter 2

See you again chapter 2

Thanks to every one that review, keep up the good work! I wanted to wait to write this story but I couldn't. I swear this Chapter will be longer!

I don't own Grojband .

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Corey POV

I hate Aaron sometimes, not sometimes most of the time. When Laney asked him to be our manager I agreed. I trust Laney's judgement,all ways have, but this time I kind of regret it. It's something about him that just makes me mad. He blames me whenever we're late to something just because I stop to sign an autograph for some little kid, makes me look like an idiot when ever he can and is always flirting with Laney! I was really unsure of that guy at first because he was one of our fans, or should I say one of Laney's fans. We met him at one of our concerts.

*COOL FLASHBACK TRANSITION*

Aaron won back stage passes to meet the band and hang out with us at a party after a concert in L.A. Once he saw us he immediately ran up to Lanes and started talking about how cool she was and how he played the bass too. Big deal! I play the guitar and sing! Anyways Laney, the twins and Aaron hung out at the part the whole time, while I just sat at the bar. I'm not actually old enough to drink because I just turned 20 last month, but I still sat there having some crazy drunk chick hit on me all night. When the party was finally over, Lanes runs up to me " hey core remember how we've been looking for a manager lately?" I think for a second then snap my fingers " oh yea! Did you find someone?"Then it hit me. She wants Aaron to be our manager! " oh no lanes are you sure?" I tried to convince her that he was a bad choice. "Yea Core, think about it. The guy's 22 and has already managed 2 other bands!" I started to rub the back of my neck "I still don't know lanes... " Laney started to give me a sad face and I broke. " alright, alright! he can be our manager! If it makes you happy" Laney hugs me and I start to blush. "Thank you, Thank you Thank you!" She ends the hug as quickly as she started it, and runs over to Aaron. I couldn't actually hear what she said to him but we she finished he freaked out hugged her in spun her around in the air. I had already started to regret my decision.

*PRESENT DAY TRANSITION*

(Still Corey POV)

Kin and Kon are already in the limo, while Laney and I are still signing autographs. I feel someone grab my hand and assume that it's Laney trying to pull me in to the limo. So I finished signing an autograph and turned around. The girl holding my wrist wasn't Laney. " hi Corey" the fan girl said as she got really close to my face " I tried to stepped back but her grip was extremely strong "Uh hi, I really need to go if you don't mind letting to of my hand now" she tightened her grip and frowns. " but Corey , I'm your biggest fan remember? We're going to get married and have 17 kids and live in a big house and live happily ever after." Luckily I knew how to Handel situations like this " LANEY HELP!"

Laney POV

"LANEY HELP!" I hear Corey scream. of course. We don't actually have body guards so I'm stuck with scaring the crap out of anyone that messes with the band. I finish signing a cute guys bicep. Yes I'm in love with Corey but there's nothing wrong with extra attention, right? I smile and apologize,before walking off to find core.

I wandered all over the crowd , then I finally saw Corey struggling to get away from some crazy fan girl. It kind of looked like Nick Mallory trying to get away from Trina. I stepped behind her and tapped on her shoulder " excuse me but will you please let my friend go?" I say sweetly with a smile. The girl slowly turned around " he's mine and if I let him go then we can't get married now could we?" This chick was nuts! I roll my eyes, grab her free are and twist it be hind her back. "Alright, listen we're already late. Let Corey go and I won't call the police, deal?" I see her grip slowly loosen around Corey's wrist and sprinted off. "Well that was fun" Corey said rubbing his wrist. "Yea no kidding now come on Aaron's going to kill us if we don't hurry." Corey grabs my hand my hand and say " we'll than we better run!" We both start to giggle as we run past the crowd and for a second it felt like we were kids again. Just playing, before we started to band. I'm knocked back into reality,after tripping over the curb. Corey fell backwards in to the back seat of the limo, trying to catch me. I fell straight on top of him. This is really awkward as the driver shuts the door while I'm still on top of him. Core's face is really red now. The twins are losing it. They'll pay for that later. Aaron's face goes from annoyed for being late into pissed at us. Almost jealous. I hear him mumble something, just before I fall to the floor, when the limo comes to a quick stop. Core sits up to help me but Aaron beat him too it. Aaron picked me up and practically forced me in the seat next to him.

Aaron POV

I'm so sick of it! Why can't Laney see that he's all wrong for him. I'm perfect. I've done everything for her learned bass, became the manager of her band, and try to get places on time but that idiot Corey always gets in the way! If she can't see on her own that everything I do is for her then, I'll just have to show her myself.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Aww snap Arron is getting creepy now. Thanks to everyone that reviewed and/or read the first chapter. Keep it up, y'all!


	3. Chapter 3

See you again chapter 3

**This chapter is gonna knock off the face of the world. Enjoy :)**

**I don't own Gorjband**

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Aaron POV

We pulled up to the "Gorj" Grojband's home they all live there together, I don't. Corey wouldn't let me. I hate him so much. He's taking Laney from me and that can't happen. But no matter Laney will soon see that I'm the only one for her.

I open the front door for Laney and ask quickly, before she leaves " hey lanes do you mind if I talk to you alone real quick?" Corey says that only he can call her that so I said it just to make him mad. Laney looks confused but agrees. The twins walk inside without even noticing I was there, but Corey eyed suspiciously. " Umm lanes maybe you should just hang back with me instead " Great. Just great. No matter Laney trusts me. I told her to meet me out by the limo when she was done talking and left her alone with Corey.

Corey POV

"Maybe you should hang back with me instead" I defiantly didn't want her back there alone with that creep. " uh Laney when you and Corey are done I'll be be waiting by the limo" The nerve of that guy! We're trying to have a conversation here! Laney crosses her arm across her chest and glares at me. "What?" I ask. "Really Corey, I know that you and Arron aren't beat friends but can you please just try not to hate him?" I get a little angry at that, she's treating me like I'm the bad guy here!" Laney! We can't trust Aaron there's something wrong with him! Haven't you noticed how he has posters of you everywhere? Or how he's always trying to be part of the band? Come on Laney! There something up with that guy!" Laney just stands there mouth open in shock." I can't believe you right now! What's the big deal if the guy has a few posters of me?! I have posters of you and the guys! And he tries to join the band because he knows he's a good musician! The reason he's so mean to you is because you never listen to him! Or anyone for that matter!" I'm about to lose it, this isn't my fault! I'm trying to help her! " What do you mean I don't listen to Anyone?!" I shout " I mean" Laney practically screams " you only listen to what you think is right. You never listen to my ideas or opinions because you just assume you always right!" I'm done I just explode " **THAT'S BECAUSE YOU HAVE STUPID IDEAS! YOU ALWAYS THINK IM WRONG, JUST BECAUSE I ANSWER FAST! AND IF YOU THINK MY IDEAS ARE SO BAD THAN IM GOING SOLO SO THAT NO ONE WILL EVER QUESTION MY PLANS AGAIN!"** Laney looks like she's about to cry. I'm breathing heavily as I wait for a response from her. She turns around, with her arms wrapped around herself and says goodbye. I pick up my guitar and walk down the street. To angry to say anything else, to stubborn to say I'm sorry and to stupid to realize my mistake.

Laney POV

I said goodbye, turned around and he was gone. I knew that it was my fault as much as his but he took it way too far. I still can't believe he quite the band. This band was Corey's life and he just left it all behind. I should really go tell the twins first, but Aaron's been waiting on me.

I walk around back and see Aaron leaning against the limo. He looked up at the sky and smiled. " You know that you can do so much better than him right?" I walked over and leaned on the hood with him, and crossed my arms across my chest. " Corey's not that bad, it's just..." I didn't even know how to finish. I felt like someone just hit my heart with a bus. I begin to tear up again. " why do you stick up for the guy?" I hear a hint of anger in his voice and hope that the two of us don't start to fight like Corey and I did. " because I love him, more than myself. I would do anything for him. He's my best friend, ever since my mom passed away he's the only one that's been there for me every day. Every time I was scared, he was the first person to go to. When I would cry, he's be the only one there to comfort me. When I need a place to stay,he took me in, with out a second thought. I just... I don't know how I'm going to go on with out him." I sit on the hood of the limo, pull up my knees to my chest and start to cry again. " Laney..." I slowly look up at him with tears still lingering in my eyes. He slowly leans in, thinking he's going to kiss me I lean the back hoping I'm wrong. I was, I was so incredibly wrong. He gets real close to my face, slams his right fist on the hood, and the left arm across my neck.(well that escalated quickly !)He whispers in my ear " Ya know Laney, I've tried so hard to get your attention. But every time you notice me, Corey shows up and ruins every thing between us. But now that he hates you, We don't have to worry about him any more do we?" I feel glass crack under the weight of him pushing down on my neck. Tears are streaming down my face. This is all my fault. If I would have just listens to Corey none of this would have happened. Aaron starts to laugh. I see him raise his hand above his head. And it all goes black.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Alright did you guys all like chapter 3? My next story is going to all about kin and Kon because I kind of neglected them in this story. Thanks to y'all who reviewed ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

See you again

Alright Corey doesn't know that Laneys been kid napped yet. Just so you know Corey sings every thing in parentheses. And I don't own see you again by Carrie underwood or Grojband.

Corey POV

I walked to the park, sat down and started tuning my acoustic guitar. I was so mad. I don't even remember what all I said to her. I laid down across the bench with my guitar in hand, and thought real hard about what had happen

" THAT'S BECAUSE YOU HAVE STUPID IDEAS! YOU ALWAYS THINK IM WRONG, JUST BECAUSE I ANSWER FAST! AND IF YOU THINK MY IDEAS ARE SO BAD THAN IM GOING SOLO SO THAT NO ONE WILL EVER QUESTION MY PLANS AGAIN!"

I remembered the look on Laney's face before she turned around. My heart shattered just thinking about it. My best friend in the whole world hates me. I sit back up, rest my elbows on my knees and put my face in my hands.

Laney POV

I wake up in a black room. There's a one person bed with green and black striped comforter. A sofa and tv are in the opposite corner of the room. The sofa is the same dark red as my jeans and the bed resembles my shirt. I open the closet, and instead o being full of cloths. It has a guitar and a wedding dress. Wait a wedding dress? I reach into the closet and pull the hanger off the rack. It beautiful. It's strapless and has a single black ribbon around the waist. I'm not into dresses but I would wear this with out a seconds thought. Finally I turned around and saw the door. It was practically Isolated from the rest of the room. I start to walk towards it until I feel something pull on my ankle and trip me. I rub my forehead, and look at my feet. My right foot was chained to a support beam in the middle of the room. Great. I hear someone walking down a flight of stairs. I scramble to my feet and go sit on the couch. I realize the tv was on playing one of our music videos over and over again. Not one of our video, my video. The only song I sang for the band by myself. I careful listen to the words even though I know them by heart.

How can you see into my eyes

Like open doors?

Leading you down into my core

Where I've become so numb

Without a soul

My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find it there

And lead it back home

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside

(Save me)

Call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)

Bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up)

Before I come undone

(Save me)

Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without

You can't just leave me

Breathe into me and make me real

Bring me to life

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside

(Save me)

Call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)

Bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up)

Before I come undone

(Save me)

Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life

(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)

Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch

Without your love, darling

Only you, all the life upon the die

(All of this I, I can't believe I couldn't see)

(Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me)

I've been sleeping a thousand years, it seems

Got to open my eyes to everything

(Without a thought)

(Without a voice, without a soul)

(Don't let me die here)

(There must be something more)

Bring me to life

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside

(Save me)

Call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)

Bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up)

Before I come undone

(Save me)

Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life

(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)

Bring me to life"

My world is brought back to reality by the door creaking open. Aaron steps in the room. I pretend I'm sleeping on the couch. Aaron walks over to the sofa and crouches down beside my face. " Laney, Laney sweet heart wake up." He starts to shake me so I pretend to wake up. "Good morning beautiful" I quickly pull away. " don't touch me" I Growl. His eyes flash with anger and he slaps me. I don't scream or cry, I barely even move. He seems shocked at my reaction, but returns to normal as if he hadn't touched me. "So lanes, how do yo- " " only Corey calls me lanes" Aaron looks like he's going to slap me again. But he starts to laugh instead. I look up at him " awe but Laney don't you remember?" He tucks my hair behind my ear and whispers " He. Hates. You." He's smiling from ear to ear. I open my mouth to say something but I knew he was right. I closed my mouth and sadly looked down. " as I was saying I put this whole room together just for you. So enjoy it, you'll be here for a very long time" he chuckled as he exited the room. I put my face in my hands and began to cry.

After feeling sorry for myself. I realizes I'm not an idiot, so I could find a way out of here. I stood up and walked around the room to see how far I could reach with the chain on my ankle. I could touch pretty much everything but the door and there were no windows. This was hopeless. I pick up the guitar from the closet and begin to tune it as I sit down on the cold floor. I start to strum a sad melody while I think about Corey.

Corey POV

I figured out a song and I plan to sing it to Laney if she ever lets me speak to her again its starts kind of quickly but it's still pretty sad.

Laney POV

I start to sing. It's a really good song. If I ever see Corey again I'm going to sing it to him. I just hope I live to do that.

Corey and Laney duet

See You Again by Carrie Underwood.

(When Laney is singing its normal. Corey is parentheses and both are italics)

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh [2x]

Said goodbye, turned around

And you were gone, gone, gone

(Faded into the setting sun,

Slipped away

But I won't cry

Cause I know I'll never be lonely

For you are the stars to me,

You are the light I follow)

I will see you again, whoa

This is not where it ends

I will carry you with me, oh

'Til I see you again

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh [2x]

(I can hear those echoes in the wind at night

Calling me back in time

Back to you

In a place far away

Where the water meets the sky

The thought of it makes me smile

You are my tomorrow)

(I will see you again, whoa

This is not where it ends

I will carry you with me, oh

'Til I see you again)

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh [2x]_

Sometimes I feel my heart is breaking

But I stay strong and I hold on cause I know

I will see you again, whoa

This is not where it ends

I will carry you with me, yeah, yeah

_I will see you again, whoa_

_This is not where it ends_

_I will carry you with me, oh_

_'Til I see you again._

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh [2x_]

Said goodbye turned around

And you were gone, gone, gone.

Corey leaned his head up against a Tree and watched his tears fall on to the grass. What had he done._ I'm sorry lanes. I'm so sorry_. He grabbed his guitar and ran back to the Groj before the sun came up.

Laney POV

I sat there alone. This was the end and it was all my fault. I'm so stupid why didn't I just listen to him. He was right about Aaron all along. But I was so busy with actually getting a guys attention, I didn't listen to one of the guys that actually madder to me. _I'm sorry Core. I'm so sorry_. I layed on the bed and cried myself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

See you again chapter 5

Alright I know that it's been a little while since I updated but my life is crazy right now volleyball basketball school starts in Few weeks and such, so yea not fun. And if all that wasn't enough I had some serious writers block l. And each time I get something good in mind, I get busy and can't write it down so yea I'm slowly losing my mind any ways... On with the story  
Don't own Grojband  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Corey POV  
I ran as fast as possible back to the Groj. I throw open the door, drop my guitar and bolt up stairs to Laney's room. I turn left take a quick look I The mirror, and open up the door. The lights are off and everything is untouched. She's not in there. Great. I walk back down stairs and ask Kin and Kon, who were destroying at C.O.D black ops,where she was. Kin pauses it and looked at me weird. " uh Corey we thought she was with you." I felt like someone just kicked me in the face. She was missing. " no I've been at the park the whole time!" I reply " we'll we heard your uh... "Conversation"," I knew he was talking about the fight. " after you left she was talking to Aaron. We saw him drive off about 20 minuets later." I start to worry even more. Aaron of course. " but..." Kin continued " she wasn't in the car with him." Well that theory just died. "We just thought she must have walked to the park to talk to you." Kon finished. Oh no no no no no no no! I think for a second before pulling out my phone. It's ok I'll just call her. No answer, straight to voice mail. "Alright guys call everyone, the groupies, all the stage guy, the camera guys from music videos everyone!" Kin was already reaching for his phone " alright we're on it. What about you , Corey ?" I knew what I had to do and I hated it. But if it meant getting Laney back I'd do it everyday." I'm going to go ask Aaron for... *sigh* help." Kin and Kon looked surprised but nodded signaling that it was the right thing to do. I grabbed the keys to our truck and jogged out the door.

Aaron POV

This is perfect. Laney all to myself no Corey. No Kin. No Kon. Just me and her forever. Honestly I all ways hated there music but I loved Laney. She is so much like my sister before she died. My little sister was so sweet. She would always welcome me at the door when I came home from school, and go get me a snack if I was tired, I loved her so ever dad wasn't around she would put on moms old wedding dress which is the same one Laney will wear when we get married. My dad was a horrible person, he would always beat her and I because of his drinking. When ever she would get in trouble I would always be there to take the blame, I couldn't stand to watch her cry. Whenever he'd finish hitting us we'd go back to our room. She'd cry and I'd hold her and quietly singing the song our mom sang to us when she was alive.

"breath just breath  
take the world off your shoulders  
put it on me  
Breath just breath  
Let the life that you live be all that you need. "

I was never a great singer but to her I was the biggest rock star in the world. Dad would never let her go to school said she should stay home and cook and clean. No one else knew she was ever born. my mom died while giving birth to her. When mom died is when dad went crazy. He would always blame my sister for every thing. I hated him.  
One day when I was 17 I came home to dad screaming at her, she was only 13, she was crying saying" please stop, I'm sorry I'm sorry" I ran in the kitchen with them. He was standing over her with a knife. She was cover in blood a black eye and covered in bruises. That was enough I jumped on his back and wrestled him to the ground . I told her to run and call the police. She never got the chance. I got a rolling pin to the back of the head and was out.  
When I woke up the was a guy above me checking my pulse. He said some stuff but I wasn't listening. I sat up and looked around in horror. My sweet baby sister was laying dead on the ground. I pushed the guy out of the way and ran over to her. I put her head in my lap and ran my fingers through her long red hair. It looked like she was sleeping peaceful, I cried over her hoping she would wake up. But she never did it took 3 cops and 2 guys from the ambulance to pull me away from her. I'm pulled back to the present by the door bell ringing. I look in the mirror to make sure who ever it was, wouldn't know I was crying.  
I open the door and in walks Corey Riffin. The one person on this earth I was afraid of. Not afraid, terrified. If he knows I have Laney, he'll kill me. " uhh hey Corey, why don't you come in" I say with sarcasm, trying to stay cool. " not now Aaron, Laney's missing. Where did she to after you too where done talking?" Breath in. Breath out. " missing? I thought she walked to the park to talk to you." Corey takes off his hat and runs his fingers through his hair. "No, what did you guys talk about when you were alone it might give us a clue to where she is." This is my chance to get him out of here. "Well after you two fought we just talked about how much she hated you and wished that someone else would sing for the band." I could practical hear his heart shatter as the words left my mouth. Before he could reply I crashing sounds come from the vent. Oh no, oh no, oh no. Corey down at the floor. "what is that?"  
I thought quickly and answered " oh it's just my dog. Probably just knocking stuff over."  
I knew Corey was stupid but not that stupid. he thought for a second shrugged. I knew he didn't buy it but he knew he couldn't take me down with out help.  
"Alright Kin, Kon and I are going around looking for her. Trina, the groupies and Mina are on the other side of town ( I made Trina turn good in this story. After all they are brother and sister.) I also called Nick Mallory and he called around to some of his friend and got a search party together if you want to help we could really use it."  
Perfect  
"Sure thing Corey give me ten minuets."

He nods and walks off, I'm sure he's going to get the cops and the search party. Ten minutes is all I need to get Laney and get out of here.

Laney POV  
This sucks no one is ever going to find me. If I want out I need to save myself. At first was really mad at Aaron for kidnapping me, now I feel bad for him.  
He told me about his sister and his dad. And that's when I realized he's treating me like I'm his sister and Corey's his dad. He just wants to keep me safe. I'll admit though, a slap in the face is not how I'd protect someone I love.  
For the first time since I was there I laid down on the floor and just thought. Not really about any thing in particular, just let my mind wonder. I looked up. The ceiling was dark except for one little rectangle was a little off colored compared to the rest. I sat up and walked over so I'd be right under it. It was an air vent. I took a second before pushing the couch over and standing on it so I could listen to who was upstairs.  
I heard the doorbell ring this was my last chance. Whoever it was I hope they can here this. I grab the guitar and played as loud as possible screaming and yelling. I didn't think they heard me so I went louder. I was screaming now. I got really quiet and listened maybe it was a cop or someone. I heard Arron "Well after you two fought we just talked about how much she hated you and wished that someone else would sing for the band." He was talking to Corey. Now I had to get loud. I got off the couch, walked over and picked up the tv. I was a lot heaver than I thought it was. I finally get up on the couch say a prayer and throw it was hard as I can on the ground. CRASH he had to have heard it. I jumped off the couch and slipped of the cushion and fell on to the glass. I feel each shard enter my skin and scream. If they didn't hear the tv crash then they had to have heard this. I couldn't stand up. I felt blood run down from the cut on my cheek._ I hope some ones coming soon._

Corey POV  
I knew it! Damn I knew! But no one listens to me until now! Aaron has Laney! Ok, I need the twins, Trina, Mina, Nick, the groupies and the cops I text Kin and Kon.

They finally get there with 5 police cars behind them. Nick Trina Mina and the groupies all get out of Kon's van. "Alright everyone. I side this house is an evil, ugly, stupid, selfish, rude, uptight, cocky, Insane- ""COREY" everyone yells while I'm listing. " oh yea, any ways point is he's in there and has my lanes... OUR LANES! I meant our lanes. I see kin and Kon smirk, as the walk around back to secure the cellar door. _Don't worry lanes I'm coming!_

I refuse any criticism on spelling or grammar and crap this time. I don't usually mind it, I actually like it. But not now with having such a crappy week this week. I also don't own Breath by Ryan yea 1 last this a shout out to my friend Mariah A. Who's moving to Florida today. :,) miss ya already!


	6. Chapter 6

See you again chapter 6

Alright so thanks for the reviews on chapter five. I've almost regained my sanity so I decided to start the next chapter because as soon as I'm done with see you again I'm going to write a bunch of one shots on Grojband. Moving on, Dan the man!  
Alright so there's this guy named Dan that asked me for a shout out for his band so here it is man, good luck! Send me a private message on how it's going with the band sometime soon, Kay? :)  
I don't own Grojband

Aaron POV

I'm dead. I'm dead. IM. DEAD. Corey is going to find me and kill me. I need to get Laney out of here he doesn't deserve her. He doesn't. He's always busy and only cares about the deserves me. I can protect her I think as I bolt down the stairs.  
As I open her door to her room I see a little red haired girl lying on the floor. She was covered in blood had a black eye and was covered in bruises. She looks just like my baby sister.

What have I done. _This is my fault._ I was just trying to keep her safe and now she could _die_. I need to get her out of here." Laney" I say "Come on you need to get to the hospital." I pick her up, bridal style, and walk up the stairs." I'm so sorry Laney." I start to cry " I just wanted to protect you." I get upstairs and walk through the living room. I see lights outside the house and know Corey and the police are out there. I didn't care any more I just wanted to get her to the hospital. I walked out the door and three cops point guns at my head. I keep walking. "Freeze! Put the girl down and your hands behind you head." I keep walking. " she needs a hospital I'm taking her there. Once she safe, I'll do whatever you want, okay?" " Hell no. You don't touch her!" It's Corey this time with Kin and Kon beside him, they look pissed. I walked around them. Right now, nothing matters but her. This was my fault. I need to fix it...

The hospital was only about 1/2 mile away so I ran. Once I got there a nurse got a gurney and a bunch of other people to move her back to Critical care. A nurse came out a very short time later and said she was going to be fine, she just lost a lot of blood and dislocated her left shoulder. Which means no gigs for a while. The nurse stepped aside and I walked in. She was sleeping. I sat beside her and prayed. Something I haven't done since my mother died. " God, I don't know if you can here me or if you hate me I understand but if you could listen to me for one minute it would mean the world to me . I really messed up. I have become everything I ever hated on this earth. I- I don't know what to do. How can I make this right? I can't change the past!" I put my face in my hands and let tears fall.  
"What have I done?"

"Nothing that can't be fixed" a voice said from behind me.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Yea I know it's short but what are you gonna do about it? I wonder who's talking to Aaron. Review, criticize, comment or whatever.  
Once again good luck to Dan, your gonna rock dude!  
-Nic


	7. Chapter 7

See you again chapter 7

I'm going to finish this story if it kills me. I swear.  
Don't own Grojband.

No POV

Aaron turned around "Jesus?" He said. The voiced chuckled " Close" and none other than Corey Riffen steeped out from behind the door and leaned on the frame." Just me".

Aaron looked shocked. "Corey?" Corey folded his arms and replied "the one and only." Aaron was still in shock when he said " but I-I-I thought that you would kill me after doing this. don't you hate me? I-I mean I kidnapped the only girl you ever loved!"

Corey chuckled "yea but I know why. You just wanted to keep her safe. "

Aaron shook his head and folded his hands " you say that like everything's just fine, she could have died, Corey. "  
Corey pulled up a chair next to him and looked at Laney. "yea don't remind me" Corey looked Aaron right in the eyes.  
" look man you screwed up. I know your sorry but the cops don't see it this way. Once I realized what you were doing I told them a different hospital while I snuck over here. they're going through rooms as we speak. Once they see that your not there they'll set out an alert to every hospital in the area. You have to make a choice man, if you go right now I can tell the cops I didn't see you...Or you can turn your self in and the Judge will go easy on you seeing that Laney is going to be alright. But you'll still do time." Aaron glanced at Laney.  
" do you know how much time?" Corey sighed. "The police said at lest 15 years If you give up now."  
"Alright I know what I'm going to do" Aaron replied. Corey stood up and began his monologue "okay when you leave this room there's cameras in the left so go right to avoid them. Be sure to take the back stairs Because the cops will come up from the elevator""uh corey?""Be sure you don't go back to your house for a few days and only use cash if you need to buy something. Corey?"Oh yea and don't forg- ""COREY?!" Corey stopped talking and looked at Aaron. " I'm not running Corey. This was my fault...I should have gotten help when Laney told me to the first time. I'm done running...I'm turning myself in."  
Corey stood there looking shocked. "Seriously?" Aaron looked Corey straight in the eye. " I've run away my whole life from things that I should have fought for. Not this time. When the cops come here I'm going with them." Corey nodded. " alright dude... Lanes would be proud of you for doing the right thing." Aaron smiled and ran his fingers through Laney's hair. Corey was instantly filled with jealousy but before he could say anything Aaron spoke up.  
"She loves you, ya know." The jealousy inside Corey was replaced by confusion."she...what?" Aaron removed his hand from her hair and placed it on her wrist.  
" . you. Always has. I've always been so jealous of you." Corey smirked to him self a little after hearing that.  
"you are the Corey Riffen, everyone loves you, your lyrics and music touch millions, you have three best friends that love you plus a family that really cares for you." Corey's smirk was gone.  
"Arron my life was hell before the band. Both my mom died and my dad left us and never came back. All I had was Trina and after mom died, she hated me and everyone else that tried to take care of her because she was afraid to lose anyone else. I had to live with her and my disabled, deaf grandmother that couldn't even leave her house. We took care of her more than she took care of us."  
Aaron just sat there in shock. "Wow Corey, I'm so sorry, I-I had no idea. Just you were always so happy it-it just seemed that everything was perfect."  
" No actually things were really bad back then. Even after I met Laney I still did bad things. It wasn't until I found my music and started the band that u stopped."  
Aaron looked confused "What did you do that was so bad?"  
Corey looked the other way. " things I'm not proud of I got into a lot of fights to blow of steam. We couldn't always afford every thing since my grandma couldn't work and Trina's job at the drive-in theater was only minim wage, I would steal whatever we couldn't afford. Funny thing Trina's little doll "Mr. Mooseface"? I stole it from a thrift store, and ended up having time in juvy for it because it was at least my 5th time getting caught. That's why it's so important to her. Because I lost 3 months of my life because I got caught stealing a doll for my sisters birthday." Corey chuckled.  
" my grandma had really bad memory lose. she often asked where my parents were and why they forgot Trina and I at her house. But one thing I will never forget was the day she passed away.  
I had already bought my own guitar a year or two after meeting Laney. And like I said earlier my grandma was defe so she never heard me sing or play. But the day she died she was in the hospital. Trina wasn't there she was with Mina. Ever since or parent passed away Trina doesn't Handel death well. Anyways she looked up at me reaches in the pocket of the gown and handed me and envelope. And said " Corey sweet heart this is just for you. Use this to buy yourself a real guitar." I was so shocked. she was speaking she was actually speaking. Whenever she needed something she would write it down or use the small amount of sign language Trina and I knew.  
Corey began tear up as he continued his story. " she looked me in the eyes as told me to take care of Trina even when she's being a little brat." We chuckled a little and she continued "your going to be great I can feel it. Take care of the ones that love you."  
Laney, Kin and Kon walked in the hospital room as she finished her sentence. She called them all over to her bed side.  
She took Kin's hand first and placed a book into. Kin look at his book and his jaw dropped. "Albert Einstein's personal journal!, this-this is amazing! How did you he even get this?" My grandma smiled " I use to be quite the scientist in my youth. But there where experiments that I did not have the time or energy for, maybe you will."  
She finished as she motioned for Kon to come over. "Young man you are the sweetest boy I have ever met. Which is why I want you to have these ..." My grandma reached under the bed a pulled out a basket. Kon opens it and inside was recipes. Cookies, fried chicken, burgers. Any kind of food you could imagine. Kon hugged my grandma tightly. "These are my secret recipes I was going to pass them on to Trina but I know I can trust you to keep the recipe a secret but share the food with the world." Kon let a tear or to slip out before stepping out of the hug.  
Grandma smiled warmly "Laney my dear come here please."  
Lanes had already shed A few tears. My grandma and Laney were really close . Like closer than her and Trina were.  
Laney walked up slowly. Almost like she was afraid to hurt her. Laney timidly spoke. "Hey grandma R." "My grandma smiled warmly. " Laney you have always been like another grandchild to me." Laney sat down to be at eye length with her. "And for that reason I'm giving you my most prized possession." My grandmas hands shook as they went around her own neck and unhooked the silver necklace of a cross. She reached out to Laney so she would scoot towards her. As Laney moved closer tears streamed down her face.  
Once the chain was fastened my grandmother, the only living relative I had besides Trina, Kissed Laney on the head and told her to be safe and keep me and the twins out of trouble. Laney smiled and said she would. Laney started to bawl. I walked over and held her close and she nuzzled her head in to my chest as she cried.  
My grandma asked if her and I could have a moment alone together. Kin took Laney's hand and Kon wrapped his arm around her as they walked. "  
Corey chuckled "usually I would be freaking out at the two of them touching her but I focused on my grandma."  
" I sat beside her bed as she spoke to me. She said " Corey your a good boy and I'm very proud of you but you need to stop this. All of this, the stealing the fighting. If you don't then you will lose your friends. They won't want to be with you if you keep this up and I'm not going to be here to stop you." Tear ran down my face when I spoke to her. " I-I promise I will never steal, or-or-or fight of even be me negative again just please don't leave me grandma I need you." She took my hand and with her last words she said "take care of the ones that love you, Corey." And with that her mouth was silent and she looked confused as she passed away. Almost like she had forgotten every thing she had told us. None of the doctors believed us when we said we had spoken to my 97 year old defe grandmother before she died. They said it was just in our heads that our minds needed closure so they made up a story of us speaking with her. But we all know what we heard was real and after that day I've never stolen anything or hurt anyone again."  
Aaron just sat there. In absolute awe at Corey's story. Aaron finally spoke up and said "I'm so sorry Corey. I-I don't even know what to say. Just that I'm sorry."  
Corey smiled and shook Aaron's hand. "You not bad man I'm sorry things turned out like this for you." Aaron smiled back "same to you Riffen, I wish you could have talked me out of this earlier."  
Just the three police officers walked into the room Aaron black you under arrest for kidnapping, resisting arrest and attempt of murder."  
Aaron stuck his arms behind his back,as the cop read his Miranda rights. And he walked out of the hospital.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

FINALLY I finished. It been like 3 months.  
Okay so I'm gonna write another fan fic story I just don't know what to write it on so I'm going to give you guys some options and then you can can pick what's next .  
of the Caribbean( this is about jacks and the turners kid meeting on the pearl.)  
2. Adventure time (Finn and jake meet Fiona and cake just not how you would think.)  
puff girls ( this is about a character i made when I was little after bunny died and u built a story around it.  
titans ( Richard Grayson goes to the track to blow off steam and clear his head. Kori anders goes there to do the same but neither of them would have to calm down if it weren't for the other being a pain.)  
new Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles( Has an OC that's a friend of Aprils kinda of unsure where to go with this one just want to see your opinions on it.)  
6. Ultimate spider man ( Another OC who is kind of paired with iron fist. They grew up together and trained together but once her got his powers they were both recruited for SHEILD. Best OC ever in my opinion.)  
7. Gravity Falls( once again I have an OC but this time it's Wendy's younger sister who's 13. That goes to an art school somewhere else. What happens when this girl comes home to visit her family but ends up unlocking secrets that not even the journals could show the twins.)  
I also have some Grojband one shots I'm planing on doing so ya know just tell me what you all think Kay? :)


End file.
